Round and Round
by Swirya Nai
Summary: Jake is waiting for Renesme to settle down and quit it with the boyfriends. What if she's too late? M for general adult themes and allusions to sexual themes. NO LEMONS


Ever since that epic fail of a battle we got to watch Renesme grow very fast. Now she's a very hot 5 year old. Don't get me wrong she's a dhampir. So she has the body of a 16 year old and has stopped growing but her brain is millennia beyond her time. So it's like talking to a hot teenage Einstein. And oh god the boyfriends because she's also half human it's easier to reign in her strength during that. She knows that she will end up with me, so that makes it easier to see but to come home and see my girl in the arms of some guy makes me see red and she knows it but my god when I walked in on her and that guy. _Dylan_ his name alone is a curse. And then there was Damien, Darius, Alex, Jim, Cole, Riley, and there was that experimental age of Leslie, Amanda, and Ashley. And many others that kept me up at night. Her room was next to mine every time sometimes I wondered if Edward did that on purpose. Then the object of my thought walked into the room.

"We need to move now Jake." She said calmly

"Why? Run out of boy toys?" I said a little too sharp.

"Jake you said there was nothing wrong as long as I come back to you." She said quietly

"How long will that take? A year, 2, 10?"

"I don't know Jake. I really don't know. I have no choice in the matter of who I end up with. So what if I wanna have fun before I settle down with the man I love." She asked

"If you really loved me you wouldn't want anyone else."

"Jacob Black how would you feel if not only did the cosmos have someone already picked out for you but you knew them your whole life and they changed your diapers? What if while we're… you remember the time I was a baby and all of a sudden you're doing what you're doing with that little girl even though she's not that little anymore? What then?"

She turned and walked out of the room.

"Nessie"

Renesme POV

God he's so frustrating sometimes I wanna scream. He refuses to understand why I do what I do. It's because I want to be ready for him. I don't want to go in there with him not knowing what to do. It would be awkward and would become a necessity more than something he'd actually want to do. I ran from the room crying. I'd heard him call me but I needed to get away. There was one guy before she hit the 50 mark that told her she was ready. She knew she was a slut but only for him. The top jock could actually be considered hot but not for her. He was just a good time and that's all. Their date started 20 minutes ago but every guy knew she was fashionably late. A controlling mechanism in their one night stand. She kept it to one night after Dylan. My, he was a dish and amazing in bed but the second time Jake happened to walk which left her out of that kind of mood. Plus she didn't know if that counted as two guys or one experience. She counted it as one to be safe and went on. Now Kyle was waiting for her and she wanted to get it over with because he made 50.

They were at his house and she had just finished and she was getting ready to leave. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going bitch?"

"Home and if you don't let go you're in trouble." He just laughed and tried to kiss me. I turned around and punched him. Not with all my strength that would kill him. He was out cold and I walked home. I sat down with Mom and Dad.

"It's time we moved again." I said

"Why?"

"I don't like it here anymore. I'm the town whore." I replied

"You act like it." Dad said

"Edward Cullen!" Mom said

"Yes Mrs. Cullen?" He replied innocently

"That's uncalled for." She replied not smiling

"We still need to go. I want to turn a new leaf with Jake. I don't want to live with him yet but I'm ready for a steady relationship."

Edward's POV

I smiled It was about time. I knew if I kept putting Jake next to her bedroom he'd get mad eventually. Took him long enough. None of those guys were good enough for her anyway but a quick look in her mind told her that wasn't why. He couldn't decipher why she did what she did, too much like her mother. She had her reasons and now she was ready to put her philandering ways behind her who was he to complain.

"After this weekend's hunt we'll head to Bella Luna." I replied. It was her idea. She saw the pictures on the internet and she loved the color the moon turned on those beautiful nights.

Renesme POV

She was giddy to start her new life with Jake. She ran to find him only to find he was sucking face with Leah Clearwater. "Jake?" I asked a single tear running down my face. Jake turned around to see me. He pushed her off and ran toward me. I ran to Dad and fell into his arms just in time for Jake to cross the threshold. Dad stood up "What did you do to her Jake?" With a tone that clearly said he was going to die. "What was I supposed to do wait for you to be done whoring yourself out?" I steeled myself against another onslaught of tears stood up and with all my might slapped him across the face. Dad stepped between us. "Jake I'll have you know that Nessie just told me she was ready to settle down with you." He began " She wanted to go to a new school just for you and you messed it up."

Jake POV

_Shit_ That was all I could think. I had my chance and I blew it before I even knew I had it. She ran out of the room and out the door. I went into my room and thought about it. The look on her face pulled at my heart. God I'm so stupid. I was so angry I had to get back at her and of course it backfired. I had to find her.


End file.
